WPP - Wolfblood Protection Program
by AzureEyedWolf
Summary: After witnessing the murder of his parents, Rhydian Morris is taken from his luxurious life in London and sent to live in a small village outside Newcastle; somewhere no one will find him. But things don't always go to plan, especially when you're a Wolfblood…
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back guys! I know some of you may have been expecting something linked to the current series but I decided to do something about different. As always your support means so much so please review (constructive criticism please!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Rhydian's POV **

"Heyyyyy babe!" Selena squeals excitedly as she clings to my arm, stroking my muscles strengthened by countless hours in the gym. In case you didn't know, I'm _the _Rhydian Morris - but to be honest, who doesn't?!

I live in London and attend Canary Wharf for privileged young adults. I'm 15 and I've known my whole life that I'm different.

It's like, I can do things that other people can't. I can run the fastest, I can hear secrets whispered across a crowded room and smell the slightest scent within 250 meters and I don't know why. But does it really matter? I'm the most popular guy in school and have the sexiest girlfriend ever known to man. My parents often lecture me about it, saying I'm fortunate and should appreciate the fact that they adopted me. At my last school, I got some serious shit for it. Like I wasn't good enough because I was adopted. I know right? They're such losers sometimes. But who's laughing now? My room has the best view in The Shard; Mum and Dad made sure of that. However where was I? Oh yes, I'm rich, popular and hot. I pull Selena in for a kiss before she runs off to be chauffeured home for the day, and David and Lewis come over. I've known them forever and we're definitely best mates. Although, they look different today - or rather David does and he's whispering to Lewis as they get nearer. I don't know why he doesn't just say it to my face, I can hear him anyway.

"I'm gonna tell him. Today. I would have done it early but Selena di-"

"What about Selena?" I bark out, and they jump violently. David has gone white and Lewis is heading somewhere towards half cooked marshmallow.

"Well then? What about her?" I repeat, watching every move they make. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Can we talk in private please? Rhydian" David mumbles and I grab his arm and shove him in the nearest classroom. There are a couple of first years in there, but they clear out the minute I step through the door. I smirk lightly, knowing they are checking me out as they leave - but who can blame them.

"Selena and I are going out" he mumbles under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I reply. I heard him clearly the first time, but I dare him to repeat his fateful sentence.

"M-me and and Ssselena are going out. She's cheating on you… with me" he stammers as I turn to face the wall.

The locker door bends in two, giving into my fist as it slams against the metal.

"Well then? Aren't you going to continue, or remain huddled in the corner like the bitch stealing bastard you are?" He didn't answer. "I thought as much! We're so over man…" I stride out the room and slam the door.

"He told you then?" Lewis questions, running slightly whilst trying to match my pace.

"What do you think numbskull" I reply and break into a run as I leave the school building and make my way home. I can't believe Selena would cheat on me with that dickhead. I can't believe David would have the courage to even try and take my girl. Faggot. Bastard. Backstabbing cock. The list of insults goes on and on. I'm nearing my the Shard so i slow my pace and walk calmly head for the private lift that leads straight to the private apartments. I go to unlock the apartment door but it swings open as I push it. Something's wrong. There are two smells in the air. One of another person and another I don't recognise. I hear footsteps in my parents too and follow the vibrations of someone's feet slamming on the heated bathroom floor. Through a crack I see part of my mothers head lying on the tiles in a pool of blood. Oh my god. I start to breath faster and my whole body feels weird. I march through the door and come face to face with the intruder. He's covered in blood and grinning manically. Until he sees me. I look him straight in the eye, a low growl escapes my lips. He screams, looking terrified. What is he so scared of? I walk closer as my vision flickers slightly. The man turns and bolts for the bathroom, looking back one last time before throwing himself out the open window. I see his body crunch on the floor and ant sized people gather around in concern. My blood is pulsing and the veins in my hands have turned black. I look down in my panic to see the corpses of my parents.

_Then everything goes black…_

**Bit dark I know but not for much longer (hopefully!)**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for the support for the last chapter, hearing your opinions makes the whole process so much more enjoyable! Even if you don't like it, please tell me why and maybe I can fix it? Byeeee**

**Rhydian's POV **

"Rhydian? Rhydian? Can you hear me Rhydian?"

Bright lights shine in my face, and there are people dressed all in white hovering over my lying body.

"What- What's going on?" I say, still confused and disoriented. A women with dusty blonde hair leans over me, a couple of strands hanging out of her pony tail. She had dull brown eyes, but looks harmless enough for me to be at a slight ease.

"My name is Dr. Jenkins, I'm here to help. What do you remember?" She asks, her voice muffled slightly by the surgeon's mask covering her mouth and nose. She is speaking slowly as my memories return. I'm still in the apartment, but everything is trashed. Well, more trashed than it was before. I'm trying to stay calm but my breathing and pulse are through the roof. My family is dead, they were murdered in cold blood.

"My parents are dead. Oh my god. I saw him. I saw him kill them. My parents were murdered!" I'm shouting now and she looks at me sympathetically but I can tell by her eyes that she is worried.

"Rhydian! Listen to me. You have to calm down, okay. Just. Stay. Calm."

"Shut up!" I yell. Meanwhile, more men are running over to pin me down as I try to struggle, kicking and shoving. My hands are turning black again.

"What's happening to me?!" I cry hysterically, pulling my sleeves over my hands and sobbing into my arms. "Bring Emma in!" Someone shouts. A small woman walks in and I immediately stop struggling. There's something calming and controlling about her, like you wouldn't dare disagree with anything she said.

"Leave us please." She says to the doctors who are still milling around like irritating little insects. They disappear at once - obeying her orders straight away.

"I want you to tell me everything you remember from last night." She commands.

I begin to tell her exactly what happened yesterday, but she only seems interested after I've found my parents dead.

"My vision went weird. Like it flickered slightly. Then my veins in my hands went black and I passed out." She just nods in interest, and remains silent for several minutes. She finally speaks.

"Rhydian what I'm about to tell you is going to seem impossible, but you have to hear me out. Can you do that for me?" I simply nod - what else can I do?

"You and me are alike, we are both Wolfbloods. Last night when you passed out, you changed. You became a wolf. Luckily, one of our kind got to you first before any humans found you."

What? Now I'm hearing things. I must have hit my head.

"Excuse me?" I reply impertinently.

"Oh I think you heard me the first time. And don't talk to me using that tone young man. I'm trying to help you out, but you aren't making it easy." Her steely eyes boring holed in my skull. I give in to my curiosity.

"Is that why I can hear so well? And smell and run."

"Exactly. But moving on to more pressing matters. Last night your parents were murdered, that much we do know. What we don't know is why, and we also don't know if you were a potential target. We are looking for answers, but our main suspect threw himself from the bathroom window. He died on impact." She continued gravely.

"So what happens now?" I inquire. Today has been so crazy I can barely think for myself.

"You will be removed from the area and all traces of you eliminated. That's where I come in. My husband and I work for the WPP - or the Wolfblood Protection Program. So I'm afraid you can't take anything with you, and we will have to take your phone off you in case you attempt to make contact with anyone from your old life."

"Can't I even say goodbye to them? Just quickly; I wouldn't tell them anything I promise. Just let me see them." I beg, whilst handing my phone into Emma's open hand.

"I'm sorry Rhydian but that's simply not possible. Your parents were wealthy, influential members of the community and their deaths will be reported in the papers. You will have supposedly passed on with them. We can't risk anyone knowing you're alive."

"Hang on! Don't I get a say in this? What if I don't want to leave?"

"You don't have a choice." She replies and gets up to leave. I'm about to follow but something sharp jabs into my upper arm. I black out for the second time that day…

**Sorry for the late update and weird text problem, but what did you think? Please R&R as always and I'll see you next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rhydian's POV **

I can feel a slight buzzing in my head as I come round. The sunset is blinding and I have to squint for several minutes before I can work out where I am. Another jolt brings me to my senses. I'm in a car. Emma is driving; staring at the road in concentration. I'm just trying to sit up when her eyes flick back and notice me.

"Ah, you're awake." She says.

"No shit Sherlock! Considering the fact that I'm moving, have my eyes open and am talking to you id say it looks like I am indeed awake." I glare at the back of her head, waiting for some sort of answer. "Well where are we going? Or are you going to continue to ignore me?" She still blanks me. "Stop ignoring me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Don't use that tone or language with me young man." She snaps back, taking me by surprise. "And I'm taking you to your new home. I live in Stoneybridge; a small village just north of Newcastle. Any more questions?"

"No…" I reply, feeling quite frankly beaten. This woman is hard as nails. "Actually," I add nervously - not wanting to get on her bad side again, "If I'm a Wolfblood, how come I don't change on a full moon?" She just sighs.

"All Wolfbloods change at different ages, but when your first transformation is approaching you feel particularly active. You get agitated very easily and get very close to changing when angry or scared. The full moon simply tips you over the edge and you transform fully."

"And when will I change?" I ask, intrigued.

"Well last night was a full moon and you didn't change, so I'd say next month. My daughter is also showing the same signs as you so it looks like you won't be the only first timer in the den."

"The den?"

"Just go to sleep Rhydian, we've still got a fair way to go and it'll be light by the time we get there."

"Okay. Good night Mrs Smith"

"Good night Rhydian…" She mumbles as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I rest for several hours before Mrs Smith calls me, letting me know that my journey is nearly at its end. The land outside the window has changed from dull grey road to green forest and purple moors. It's nice. The cars winds its way through a village and pulls into a drive way.

"Home sweet home…" Mrs Smith exclaims, breathing out in relief. A middle aged man I assume can only be Mr Smith runs out and embraces his wife. I timidly open the door and step out, pretending to find my shoes fascinating.

"Ahhhh Mam! Dad! Stop it, it's weird!" A feminine voice shouts out. A girl about my age hollered out of an upstairs window, disappearing before reappearing several seconds later. She looks smaller close up, with chocolate brown hair and flashing eyes. She's looking at me intently, trying to read me however I simply smirk at her.

"You must be Rhydian!" Mr Smith exclaims jovily, turning away from his wife and firmly shaking my hand. He sees his daughter glaring at me but just laughs.

"Come on then, collect his bags and take them up to his room." He yells at her, and turns back to me. "Just ignore Maddy," And that's all the advice I get before being lead into the house - my new home.

**Maddy's POV **

After Mam and Dad let go of each other, my attention is turned to the new guy. He seems about my age, and is tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a stupid smirk on his face, one that makes me want to smack him one. Who does he think he is? He turns up with Mam and after five seconds he's looking at everything like he owns the place! And Dad is making me walk around after him like his bloody servant. I've spent most of the night organising his new room. AND Jana was meant to help me but she's out at Kara Waterman's party.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" I exclaim and hear a chuckle behind me. New guy is standing behind me, leaning against the wall in a way I assume he thinks is attractive.

"Now now, don't transform on me! Oh wait, you can't can you?" He jokes.

"I suppose you think you're funny. But then again - you are the only person laughing." I retort. "What do you want anyway, come to cause trouble already?" I sneer at him. He's pathetic.

"Hang on, I didn't come here to start shit. Your mum just said that you'd show me where my room is. I need to change before school." I soften slightly, realising he's had a long day; whatever his story is.

"Fine, I'm sorry. But don't swear, it's vulgar." He just stares blankly at me. "Follow me then!" I snap. Opening the door to his new room, I find that Jana had returned from her night out and decided to fall asleep on New Guy's bed. Great… Just great…

**Let me know what you think! R&R **


End file.
